grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Elroy Griffith
Elroy is a Marine Lieutenant stationed at the marine base on Tragedy. Personality Elroy is a young man who loves his job and loves how he gets to do it. He became a marine to break faces and look cool doing it, but helping people is a welcome bonus. He has a crush on Yasu Hoshiko, though, given her usual attitude, it's hard to tell if she feels the same. In the heat of battle, he'll go the extra mile to protect his comrades, because a guy that helps his friends in the heat of battle is obviously the definition of cool. He's not quite as perverted as S. Anji and he definitely has better luck with the ladies, but that doesn't mean he won't peep if the situation arises. Elroy's style of justice is one that's crude and physical. Regardless of the circumstance, he believes in properly defending those in need and subduing those that would harm that. He'll gladly punch first and ask questions after has you in cuffs. A rule breaker is a rule breaker, he always says. And whether or not he decides to let them go before taking them in, he wants to ensure their capture first before doing something odd. Biography Elroy hails from the North Blue, where he grew up in Pi Town. He always ended up getting into fights as a kid, so he figured the Marines seemed to be a pretty good fit. Three squares a day, getting to fight people, and the marines seem to contain some very beautiful women. He has respect for a pirates dream of sailing the sea and going on an adventure, but not the ones who terrorize and destroy things for selfish reasons. That shit's just not cool. He somehow ended up under S. Anji, but he somehow managed to miss the big brawl on Crickhollow through a combination of paperwork and oversleeping. After a year of crazy battles and unbelievable sights, Elroy decided to transfer to the North Blue division. He believed it would be better for him to help restore some civility and order to his home region. Although in truth, it's incredibly likely that upper management deemed him the best candidate to help lead the marine resurgence over there and he's just rolling with it. On the plus side, however, he did manage to actually get a kiss from his crush Yasu, however, she still never answered his question of whether they were a couple or not. Combat Most of what Elroy knows is self-taught. He grew up getting into a lot of fistfights as a kid, so he already had a pretty good handle on how to fight. After he joined the Marines, he took up boxing in order to increase his skills, though he will add in grabs, or dirty moves if he has to. He's a street fighter at heart and knows that there are no rules in a fight. His weapon of choice are the two arm guards he wears made of titanium, with gold embellish. Near the hands, the arm guards contain heat dials which, when used, can release heat in order to increase the damage of his blows. Character Stats Category:Marine Category:NPC